


What did you just sent me?

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Prideshipping, Sexual Content, prideship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Kaiba is forced to interrumpt his work when he receives a text from Yami accompanied by a very...naughty photo of him.





	What did you just sent me?

Kaiba was typing non-stop, with his eyes staring at the bright screen and his mind concentrated on his work, ignoring the clock in a corner of the wall. Cups of coffee were emptied and filled quickly thanks to the perfect room service. Nothing and no one distracted him from his work, not even the tiredness from the trip.

However, the work was rather a distraction. He tried to keep his mind busy so he wouldn't think about how much he missed his lover and rival. It was the first business trip he had made since he started his relationship with Yami, and he never thought that it would be so difficult to be so far away from him.

Now he was alone in the hotel room, with nothing but the presence of his laptop that would help him finish his work as soon as possible. Plus, a long meeting awaited him early in the morning.

He stopped typing to rub his temple when he felt a slight pressure on his head. He sighed heavily, realizing how stressed he felt. Finally, his eyes found the clock.

11:15 pm.

Kaiba rested his back on the chair, pointing his head towards the ceiling, wanting to rest his eyes for a few seconds. Four hours had passed since he had started working in that, and it wasn't going to end yet.

Usually Mokuba or Yami would force him to stop what he was doing, and try to distract him in some way. But now he was alone, and the silence was…

…very disturbing.

He felt his phone vibrate on the desk. It was a short vibration, so it seemed to be a text message. Curious and without thinking about anything else, he took the phone and unlocked it to read the message he had received.

It was Yami.

The chat popped up in the screen, and Kaiba’s attention landed on those two new messages. Mostly on the first message, which was a photo.  
Kaiba´s face began to burn, turning completely red. He didn't count how many seconds, minutes or hours he spent watching such a tempting and exciting image on his screen.

In the photo, Yami was lying down on the bed and his body stretched between sheets that only covered half of his left thigh, leaving the rest entirely exposed. His slightly arched back exposed his little and pink nipples, the tip of his blond bangs brushed his collarbones while he looked at the screen, with a look full of lust. Or maybe, Kaiba was imagining it. His body was so stimulated just to see what was presented in front of his eyes.

Yami was stretching one of his arms, showing clearly that he was holding his phone to take the photo, and the other arm…

…seemed to be too busy on his crotch. His hand was hugging a growing erection that Kaiba devoured with his eyes. Yami’s thumb was touching its tip, and the rest of his fingers seemed to wrap the member, which shone seductively. Kaiba couldn’t resist biting his lower lip, feeling the heat of his whole body increase and sweat rolling down his cheek. He swallowed heavily and his trousers became tight and uncomfortable.

After admiring every detail of the photo for a while, Kaiba realized after the photo there was another message, which said:

I miss you.

“Fuck…” 

Kaiba bit painfully his own lip, stretching the neck of his shirt at the moment he felt a lack of air. His mind was blank, was only concentrated in the intense heat in his crotch.

Almost automatically and too anxious to move to a more comfortable place, Kaiba left the phone on the desk to unbuckle his belt and lower the zipper, now being able to admire his own bulge that lifted the fabric, desperately wanting to go out and get some air. Kaiba dropped a sigh of relief by lowering the elastic and realising his growing erection. He shuddered as soon as the air grazed his exposed tip.

He took back the phone to sink his eyes into his lover, awkwardly trying to touch his body with his thumb, feeling nothing more but the softness of the screen.   
Frustrated, his free hand began to stroke his warm erection, getting shivers all over his body and making him release a groan through his lips.

Kaiba imagined Yami in his mind.

Yami was touching him, his small hands were working with his desperate erection, and his fine lips kissed its tip, looking at him with those crimson eyes that burned him alive in a fiery and seductive dance.

Kaiba released a heavy gasp, stroking harder his dick and moving uncontrollably his hips. He stopped paying attention to the screen, arching his head, reacting to the touch in his sensitive erection. His thumb massaged his lubricated tip with the released pre-cum. Kaiba couldn’t help but moan his lover’s name, returning his eyes to the photo and the message that had ended with his patience.

An electrifying feeling went up to his throat, filling the silence of the room with his own groans. Kaiba closed his eyes; he couldn’t help thrusting his hips and letting his fingers burn his erection with such speed that the warmth was increasing in his whole being, and bursted quickly in a loud moan and a spread of hot liquid all over his hand.

Kaiba dropped his phone on the desk again, resting his body on the chair, looking at nothing else but the ceiling while recovering the air. He swallowed. Kaiba had no energy at all, and Yami still clouded his thoughts.

Kaiba got up from the chair.

He had to take a shower and then…he would go to bed.

Yami dressed up in his sleeping clothes, smirking victoriously . He turned on his phone and opened his chat with Kaiba, noticing that he had already read his messages, but he hadn’t answered anything yet. It had been half an hour since Yami sent him that photo. Was he…?

Yami grinned widely, beginning to text Kaiba again. 

Did you enjoyed yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SamPristine for inspiring me with her art <3
> 
> They don't realize how inspiring they can be sometimes ;)
> 
> hope you liked it, since is the first fic that I post here(I feel so nervous ;v;)  
> Also, thanks to my aibou! (september_drawings) for correcting and helping me to make reading more comfortable :D


End file.
